


wet & wild

by Sway



Series: dirty jenga prompts [6]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Jenga Prompts, M/M, fun in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “Oh, I can get pneumonia while you steam up the mirrors? Not happening, Specter. You better make some room.”





	wet & wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ediblecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ediblecrayon/gifts).



> this prompted by edible_crayon on tumblr from the Dirty Jenga Prompt list, asking for:  
> go into the shower together for 5 minutes (clothes optional)

“I told you it was supposed to rain.”

“And I heard you the first four times you said ‘you told me so’.” Harvey strips out of his soaked jacket, for once just discarding the piece of clothing in the hallway. “Your public service announcement failed to mention that is was going to get so fucking cold, too.”

As he goes along, he sheds the rest of his clothing, hobbling awkwardly as he struggles out of his pants. 

“Even if I had told you, it’s obvious you never listen to what I say.” Following Harvey’s example, Mike loses his t-shirt and jeans. 

They had spend the afternoon in Central Park basically just enjoying their time off, having a late lunch after an equally late breakfast. Unfortunately, right after getting some ice cream at the Boathouse, it had started raining, the summer heat bringing grumbling thunder and gusts of wind.

They had made a run for a cab but so did dozens of other people so they had taken chances taking shelter in house entrances and under canopies until they had reached Harvey’s building, both men soaked to the skin and freezing.

“Let’s talk semantics after I take a shower.”

“After we take a shower.” Mike follows Harvey into the bathroom.

“We?”

“Oh, I can get pneumonia while you steam up the mirrors? Not happening, Specter. You better make some room.”

Harvey has already turned on the water while he steps out of his underpants. “Come on then, Al Roker. Get in.”

He doesn’t have to ask Mike twice. Mike shimmies out of his boxers, making a bit of a show of it before he steps past Harvey and into the shower. 

The water is already warm and a shiver runs through Mike’s entire body. “Oh yes, that’s it.”

“Want me to leave you alone?” Harvey grins deviously as he closes the shower door behind him, trapping Mike in the cabin. 

“Only if you hog the water.”

“What? Like this?” Harvey leans into him, pressing him against the tiled wall. His lips are cold when he kisses Mike, a contrast to the heated water coming from above.

Mike grins against his mouth. “No, this is fine. Let’s do that again.”

In the cramped confines, it turns into an awkward tangle. Harvey’s hands are all over Mike’s body, elbows bumping against tiles, his knee going up between Mike’s, giving him the friction he knows Mike loves.

Mike moans, a quiver running through his entire body. His hand drops and he fists his cock that has already begin to fill.

“You like that, don’t you?” Harvey drawls.

“You know I do. Shame we can’t do this every morning.”

“Well, you’re never getting out of bed early enough and I would never get to the office on time.”

“You know-” Mike says between kisses. “-I was actually going to suck you off but-” He speeds up his strokes, not actually getting anywhere but making a point. “-I think I won’t now.”

“Know what?” Harvey pulls back, the sudden lack of content drawing a frustrated groan from Mike. “I think we’ve warmed up enough. I’d say we take this back to the bedroom and you can say that again? Maybe a little more convincing this time.”


End file.
